Deity Drama
by GuardianWolfman
Summary: This fanfiction is an AU where Stiles is a completely different person. Derek ran away after Paige's death and the Hale fire never happened. Upon meeting Stiles Derek's life got progressively better culminating in a desire to return home. Stiles has his own reasons for wanting to visit Beacon Hills. Sterek from the beginning.
1. Derek returns home

**This fan fiction is an AU where Stiles is a completely different person. Derek ran away after Paige's death and the Hale fire never happened. Upon meeting Stiles Derek's life got progressively better culminating in a desire to return home. Stiles has his own reasons for wanting to visit Beacon Hills. Sterek from the beginning.**

* * *

Talia Hale looked around the room and sighed in contentment as she took in her large and affectionate pack. Her daughter Laura was an outstanding alpha. In the two years since she had taken over the pack had flourished. The hunters that resided in Beacon Hills, the Argents, agreed upon a stronger truce than the one that had existed in Talia's reign as alpha. Part of that was because of Laura's leadership but a larger part was due to the first beta Laura had turned, Scott McCall. His romance with Allison Argent had strengthened the truce that the Argents and the Hales kept. The romance hadn't lasted but the truce still held firmly.

Talia leant her head down on to her husband Oliver's shoulder. Oliver Hale put his shoulder around his wife and laid his head on top of hers, sharing in her moment of happiness. Peter Talia's younger brother was sitting in an armchair opposite Laura appearing to listen intently but actually he was bored out of his mind. These meetings were such a waste of time unless there was information that actually needed to be shared. Cora and the young ones were gathered around the feet of the adults on the sofa. It was times like this when she could see all the best things her life gave her that her mind reminded her of the one thing that was missing, her son; Derek Hale.

Scott was currently sitting under the window on one of the many colourful bean bags that littered the room. Kira a young kitsune sat on his lap and Scott was busy nuzzling her neck when he should be listening to his alpha. It still amused the whole pack that a fox felt at home amongst all the wolves. Talia knew from experience that kitsune and werewolves generally didn't get along very well. Allison sat beside her ex-boyfriend in the arms of her new boyfriend Issac Lahey, another beta that Laura had turned. The last of the new betas was Erica Reyes. She had been a difficult beta at first which almost made Laura regret turning her. But now she was a crucial member and avid team player.

Laura was a compassionate person and all three betas she had turned had little other choice. The bite was a gift but it came with a heavy price. She had decided when she became alpha that she would turn only those who had no other choice for survival. Scott had been on the brink of death after a severe asthma attack, Erica had been in a similar state due to her epilepsy and Issac had escaped his house where his father had almost murdered him. Escaping to the woods where he knew his father would never look for him, he had collapsed and almost died due to the extent of his injuries. He would have if Laura hadn't been out running and smelt the blood.

"Right well that is all for the pack meeting so those of you who have lives or have just made plans I guess might want to head off. Otherwise I invite all pack members to join me in a film fest and takeout food", Laura smiled. "I think we start by watching some sort of Disney movie first for the younger members", Laura began. Before Laura could say anything else though the pack froze into stillness hearing the front door of the house open. The few seconds it took for the intruders to move into view passed in silence. Laura however was uneasy as she realised that neither intruder had made a sound. Laura hadn't heard them approach at all, no footsteps or even heartbeats. She hadn't smelt them either and as an alpha with the greatest heightened senses in the room she really should have sensed them before they got so close. Putting her own failure aside and promising to reprimand herself later she gasped with the rest of the pack as the intruders made themselves seen.

The moment after the gasp left their lips, the air was ripped by furious growls. One of the intruders wasn't an intruder at all but Derek Hale. Derek had run away ten years ago after his first love Paige had died from an alpha bite that didn't take. And now he was back at last. The whole family could tell it was Derek even though they hadn't seen him in a decade. He looked a lot like his father now some of the boyish qualities had left his face.

Their relief was short lived though because his throat was in the tightened grip of some kid. The kid couldn't be more than twenty years old. That meant he was maybe a little older than Laura's new betas. Suddenly the whole pack or at least those with a heightened sense of smell shuddered. Whatever had been masking the newcomer's scent and sound had disappeared and each of them could smell power. This newcomer was obviously not someone to be trifled with they could tell that straight away. A smile spread across his face as he took in the faces of the pack before him. "Well hello there. You must be the Hale pack I've heard so much about. I'm Stiles. And this", he paused looking at the prize in his hand. "This would be Derek Hale", Stiles continued before he licked Derek's cheek. The newer members of the pack jumped as events unfolded because they were taken by surprise. This guy that called himself Stiles had a lizard like tongue. It was long and thin and even though he was holding Derek at arm's length he still managed to reach with apparent ease. Derek struggled in the man's grip when he felt the tongue ghosting over his left cheek.

"Release him! Now!" Laura growled, eyes glowing red and fangs appearing. Stiles turned his gaze which had been wandering the room on to her and smiled even more widely.

"Ah, you must be Laura. We heard you had taken over the role of alpha after your mother stepped down. Didn't we Derek?" Stiles sneered. "What makes you think I would release such a catch?" Stiles wagged a finger at the alpha that shifted into a combat stance. Behind her she felt all her family shift too. "Ah, ah, ah. Peter I wouldn't do that if I was you", Stiles laughed as he flicked his hand at said werewolf who had launched himself towards them. Laura turned in time to see Peter smash into the fireplace behind him and land unconscious back in his human form. "Opps seems I got over excited", Stiles muttered in an almost apologetic tone as he glanced at Derek out the corner of his eyes.

Laura seeing what she thought was an opportunity pounced forward swiping her claws. Stiles released Derek and slid backwards grabbing both of Laura's wrists in the process. Talia and Oliver quickly moved Derek out of the way and checked on him while Laura struggled in Stiles grip. Try as hard as she might she couldn't free her hands from his grip. Fine she decided if she couldn't use her hands she might as well use her head. Laura slammed her head forward head butting the guy with brutal force. It worked though because the force she used was enough to get him to release her wrists. As he staggered backwards he was laughing as if this was the greatest entertainment he could think of. Laura shifted into a defensive stance and waited for him to come at her. The guy just stood there, not a scratch on his face. He beckoned Laura forward after a moment and Laura consumed by rage for the treatment of her brother stepped forward to engage again.

Laura launched swipe after swipe of her claws at her strangely calm opponent. He dodged every swipe without throwing any blows himself for a moment and Laura couldn't understand why. As soon as the reason occurred to her that he was just showing off to make her look bad she saw him smirk. Jumping swiftly to the side she dodged the first blow he aimed. Slamming his fist down Stiles hit the wooden floor instead of her. The force of the blow splintered the wood and the whole house shook. Laura swallowed as she realised that it would probably only take one blow for him to finish things. Hoping to finish things before that happened she sprung at him using the wall behind her to build momentum and succeeded in getting behind him with her teeth on his throat. She was surprised that had worked because he was fast but she didn't let it stop her from acting. "Game's over", she spat before sinking her fangs into the guy's neck. Tearing at his throat she threw his body out the still open front door. She shifted back to human as she looked at her pack. Derek stood with his mum rubbing his left arm in comfort. His dad had a hand resting reassuringly on his shoulder.

Laura rushed forward to hug her baby brother. "Derek!" she cried. He hugged her back before he spun her round so she was where he had been moments before. He took a couple of steps backwards as he spoke, "Wow, Laura you are an amazing alpha." Glancing around the room he looked at the faces he knew and the faces he didn't. "I've missed all of you. And I can't wait to get to know those I haven't met before", he smiled.

Before anyone could move Derek found a hand close around his throat again. He turned with fear in his eyes to see Stiles had him once more at his mercy. "Did you think that was enough to finish me?" Stiles chuckled and the pack stared in horror to see his throat was completely healed. "But I think we can all agree enough is enough. Wouldn't you say Derek?" Derek nodded as best as he could and instantly Stiles released his grip. Derek smiled at him and leaned into kiss the ever smiling freak that called himself Stiles. Keeping the kiss short he pulled back and smiled back at the man that was now in his arms, "Bonus points for knocking uncle Peter out." Derek laughed a short laugh and kissed Stiles neck before he turned to look at his family and pack members.

"DEREK! You have some serious explaining to do", Laura roared. Derek bowed his head as he agreed, "Yeah I know I do. Just can everyone refrain from attacking my boyfriend while we discuss this? I mean obviously you know he could defend himself but it would just be polite", Derek smirked, aware of the irony of his request. Talia placed a hand on her daughter's shoulder knowing Laura would be almost at breaking point. Laura calmed at her mother's touch.

"Okay, if he refrains from attacking then so will we", Laura consented in her alpha voice.

"Perhaps we should all sit down", Oliver gestured to the living room. "Maybe someone should try and wake Peter as well." Oliver wrapped his arm around his wife's waist and they walked back to the sofa to take their places again. Cora moved over to wake her uncle. Laura waited still not trusting this Stiles bloke even if Derek said they were together.

"Hold on Der, I should repair this first", Stiles pointed out as Derek began to walk towards the living room. Stiles looked at the spot where his fist had splintered the wooden floor and muttered a few words in a strange language no one understood but Laura watched in surprise as the floor mended its self. "Awesome", Stiles thrilled and took Derek's hand in order to allow himself to be led to properly meet the Hale family. Laura shadowed them keeping her eyes on Stiles. Derek sat in the arm chair that Peter had vacated and pulled Stiles down to sit on his lap.

"Okay Derek you owe us some answers", Laura growled. "Where have you been for the past ten years? Why are you back all of a sudden? Who or what is he? And how long have you been gay?" Laura rushed out her four most important questions.

"Travelling to answer the first", Derek mumbled. "I'm sure most of you know why I left. I couldn't deal with it here I needed to get away and have some space. Why I'm back I thought would have been obvious. I missed my family so I came home. This as you already now is my boyfriend Stiles. So now you know the who and the what", Derek glowered at his sister for the rude question. "And I don't know how long I've been gay. Stiles and I met about seven years ago but for the first year he annoyed the hell out of me. All I wanted was to get rid of him."

"Okay so what was all that about? Why was he choking you and drawing me into a fight?" Laura decided to get the important stuff out of the way. While she listened she also assumed that she already knew what it was all about but she wanted it confirmed. Once it was she could use force on him for still being as immature as he was when he left.

"Um actually that would be my fault. I suggested it", Stiles mumbled before falling quiet under Laura's glare.

"Well as you seem to have already figured out it was an intelligence gathering exercise, I can't say much more. We heard you had taken over and become a pretty powerful alpha so we wanted to test you. Stiles suggested the method as a joke but I thought it was rather amusing so we went with it. Once we gathered enough info we agreed to just quit. It was just a joke sis, come on laugh about it", Derek smiled nervously.

"Well I hope you had your laughs because it was a stupid immature prank. What would have happened if I had killed him? Or he had killed me?" Laura growled through her teeth at her brother.

"Pleeaassee. As if you could kill me", Stiles whispered loud enough for even the humans to hear. Laura glared angrily at him even though she suspected it was true. "Besides it was all under control. There was never any danger of him hurting you much less killing you", Derek answered seriously. "He pulled his punches. You only dodged that punch because he wanted you too. But you already realised that, right?"

"And he let me get my teeth to his throat didn't he?" Laura guessed. She had thought he was fast enough to avoid it. It hadn't made sense until now. Stiles nodded sheepishly at her. "Okay but what about Peter?" She asked gesturing to the fireplace where Peter sat rubbing his neck.

"He apologised though. He got a little carried away. Don't you remember how he exchanged a guilty look with Derek?" Cora said standing up for Stiles.

"Cora is right. I'm sorry Peter I didn't mean to hurt anyone", Stiles spoke solemnly as he caught the wolf's eye. "Can you forgive me? If it helps you can rip my throat out like your niece did", Stiles offered. Hearing Derek's warning growl against it Stiles put a hand on his shoulder before whispering to him, "You know I would heal straight through it."

Peter gave a cough to get Stiles attention back. "I will forgive you on one condition. You explain how you can heal through something like that. Even an alpha werewolf wouldn't be able to heal from something as quick as you did."

"Sure thing. You ask such a simple thing as a token of forgiveness. You know what I think I like you", Stiles said with a wink. Stiles chose to ignore the grimace that appeared on Derek's face for a split second. "Well the truth is I am an immortal. Simple wounds like that can't kill me. Will the rest of you forgive me too, for pulling such a silly prank? I'm sorry if I scared any of you too badly."

Stiles looked around at the faces of the Hale pack hoping he hadn't scared anyone too much. "Suppose I should ask you to forgive me as well. After all I put him up to it", Derek grumbled. Laura looked around the room at her pack.

"We will forgive you Stiles. I know firsthand how immature Derek can be and his compulsion to pull silly pranks has evidently only increased during the ten years he was travelling. As has the magnitude of such pranks", Talia smiled tentatively. "Besides when he left us we thought we might never see him again let alone get to see the clown Derek we knew and loved. So it seems we need to thank you for finding him again." Laura nodded in appreciation to her mom. Sure she was pack leader but this felt like a mom moment was needed.

"Stiles how would you like to spend the evening with us? Then maybe tomorrow we can talk more?" Laura asked.

"That would be amazing", Stiles grinned once more. "I mean unless I am intruding."

"Pack time is family time. If you've really put up with Derek for seven years that already makes you family. So of course you are welcome", Talia breathed as she tried to stop tears from forming in her eyes. She was so proud of the strong confident alpha Laura had become, she had her son back and he was happy once more. Life was just about perfect.

* * *

**A/N: So here is another story that I found I couldn't get out of my head. Hope you like it. Reviews please.**


	2. First time meeting

**A/N: Here is my second chapter to this piece. This one fills in some background for Stiles and Derek.**

* * *

Just fourteen hours after barging into the Hale family home and pulling one of his most elaborate pranks yet Stiles found his self surrounded by the Hale family once more. None of the other pack members from last night were around and it was this that made Stiles feel out of place. This was a gathering where only one bound by marriage or blood should be present.

"Why don't I just go? It's Derek you wanna talk to anyway right? So I'll go and Derek knows how to find me when he wants to", Stiles rambled as he headed for the front door just two minutes after arriving. Before he reached the door however he found Cora and Derek's older brother Sam blocking his exit.

"Not so fast Stiles", Sam smirked. "Yeah we want to talk about Derek's time away from Beacon Hills but you are a big part of that too. Plus you must have some dirt on my brother that I can use to tease him. And only you can give me that", Sam finished with an evil grin as he met eyes with his younger brother.

"Stiles won't tell you anything. Will you?" Derek asked uncertainly. Stiles threw back his head and laughed while fighting a grin.

"Besides Stiles", Cora said as he she moved forward to grab his shoulder. "Mom already told you last night that you are family. Also I would like to get to know my brother's boyfriend just as much."

Stiles sighed softly before nodding to the youngest Hale and resigned himself to follow her away from the door. Cora led Stiles into the living room where the rest of the family were making themselves comfortable. Sam, Talia and Oliver were in the same positions as yesterday. Sam sat beside Oliver while Cora leapt into the small gap between her parents. Peter was in his arm chair again but had shifted it so it sat beside the sofa. That left the arm chair that Derek was sitting in. Though Stiles would happily have gone to sit on his lap like yesterday his mischievous nature had other ideas. Holding out his hand the red bean bag next to the fireplace raced its way across the room to him. On its way it may have clipped Peter' head but that was purely a coincidence. He was prepared to swear it even if the incident made him smile widely. Setting the bean bag just to the right of Derek's feet he sat down resting his head on Derek's lap. This was almost as good as sitting on Derek's lap plus less chance they would distract each other.

"Don't start without me", called Carl from the kitchen. Carl was Laura's husband, he had been unable to make the pack meeting due to work so Stiles and Derek had only met him this morning. The younger Hales, namely Laura's children were being entertained by the pack members so the Hales could interrogate Derek. Carl came hurrying in with a tray of tea and coffee. Setting it on the table he took his place on the smaller sofa that had been moved in, with his wife beside him.

Silence spread throughout the room as everyone waited for someone else to start. "Mom", Laura spoke when the silence became too much for her. "Why don't you and dad start? You must have a lot to say to him after ten years. Maybe some questions you want to ask."

Talia looked at her eldest daughter gratefully before she spoke, "Derek, we are so glad to have you home at long last. You know you are always welcome here right? That hasn't changed." Derek nodded to show he understood and smiled at his mom. "But you've got to tell us what happened. You were right when you said we knew why you left. We let you go though it was painful for us because we understood that you needed space. But we've missed ten years of your life. Won't you tell us about it?"

Derek drew a deep breath and exhaled it before he felt ready to start. The question his mom asked was a loaded one but it was exactly what he had expected her to ask. "Okay well I guess I could start by telling you that after I left Beacon Hills the first three years were the worst. I did a lot of things I am non too proud of. Things that I know you are not going to like hearing about." Derek paused hoping that his parent's might tell him to not tell them then. No such luck. "Okay so I told you yesterday that I was travelling and that was true enough. I moved from one place to another, never staying in one place more than two weeks at a time. There were a few reasons for this that I am sure will become apparent soon. I didn't handle being on my own as well as I hoped. I took to drinking even though I was vastly under age."

"You started drinking at age fifteen?" Oliver asked shocked to hear his son admit that. "How did you get hold of alcohol at that age? And why? It's not like you could get drunk."

"Yeah fifteen and drinking. Sometimes I managed to persuade people to buy it for me and give them the money, other times I stole it. Sort of. I mean I left the money for what I took so it wasn't really stealing", Derek admitted. "And I did it so I could get drunk. I discovered pretty quickly that I couldn't get drunk and that pissed me off. However I got shot by a hunter and managed to escape alive. The bullet barely grazed me so the wolfsbane that got in my system wasn't lethal. It was then that I discovered with a little wolfsbane in my system I could get drunk." Derek looked at his family seeing the look of horror on their faces. All except Peter.

"You were poisoning yourself with wolfsbane so you could drink?" Talia gasped in a high pitched voice. Derek nodded shamefully.

"Not that I recommend it but there are other herbs you might have used less dangerous to get your fix nephew", Peter added quietly.

"Peter!" Talia screamed at her brother. "Do not give him ideas. Derek you don't still take wolfsbane and drink, do you?" Talia asked her twenty four year old son seriously.

"No, I've been clean of wolfsbane for six and a half years", Derek looked his mother in the eye.

"Well that's good. Any that's the worst of it right?" Oliver chipped in as he rubbed his angry wife's shoulders in an attempt to calm her.

"Forget what I said earlier Stiles Derek is giving me gold here", Sam laughed.

"Samuel!" Oliver barked. "This is serious. Grow up would you you're twenty seven."

Derek coughed so he could bring attention back to him. "Actually there is a bit more that is bad but not as bad. I got into a lot of fights for stupid reasons. I just used it as a way to vent my anger and frustration."

"Well I'm guessing the police were one of the reasons you could never stay somewhere more than two weeks then", Laura whispered in her best superiority tone.

"Yeah that was one. The other was every time I used a card to pay for something Deaton's guys would turn up and try to bring me home. I wasn't ready so it was either fight or flight", Derek confessed.

"And you lived this sort of life for three years?" Cora asked as she stared at her brother with sad eyes. Derek nodded to her.

"What changed? Why did you stop doing all the crazy crap?" Carl asked genuinely interested. Carl was a psychologist at Beacon Hills memorial hospital. Any time he felt he could learn something more about his field he became excited and fidgeted.

Derek smiled for the first time since starting the conversation as he ruffled Stiles short hair. Cora and Stiles locked eyes and shared a grin. "Stiles is what happened. Although it didn't happen instantly. It took me a couple of years to stop completely. The fighting was the first thing that stopped", Derek admitted looking guilty. "I slowed down with the wolfsbane and the drinking but when a rough day hit I gave into it."

"Stiles before we go any further can I thank you for making my brother see how stupid he was", Laura smiled at the immortal boy.

"Y0u're welcome. It was my pleasure. Besides I didn't do it for you. That was just a nice bonus", Stiles smiled shyly.

"Okay, Okay. Enough all ready. Derek tell us how you first met", Cora thrilled as she bounced excitedly in her seat. Talia couldn't help the smile that crossed her face as she realised Cora had been waiting for this moment patiently. She was after all the romantic of the family.

"Well that happened three years after I left Beacon Hills. I was down in Texas at the time and stopped in this diner because the food there smelt the most edible. I walked in and liked the place since it had low lighting and wasn't one of those where the tables are so covered in grease your elbows slide of the table. Taking a corner table furthest from the crowd of customers I was doing my best to ignore everyone else there. Suddenly I hear them all laughing like demented fools and looked over to see what the fuss was all about. Apparently the comedian here had just finished a hilarious story that had all the regulars and the waitress in hysterics. I wasn't too happy about the noise but I locked eyes with him and glared. It was enough to break up the rabble", Derek muttered.

"So the waitress tears herself away long enough to come and take my order after doing a round with the regulars, during which time I kept stealing what I assumed were covert glances at him. While she was taking my order I couldn't help but ask about him, making sure she knew my extreme dislike. She was polite enough and told me what she knew of him. Hinting that maybe I was doing the whole 'pulling pig tails' thing", Derek continued.

"Ha ha ha", Stiles chortled. "You should have seen him. He was sitting there open mouthed when she left after insinuating he was interested in me. And his covert glances weren't so covert at least three other customers told me the brooding guy in the corner had been checking me out", Stiles laughed even harder. "Of course they also noticed me looking over at him. One of them warned me against my interest in him. The others encouraged me to go talk to him."

"Wish I had a picture of his face after the waitress admitted she thought he was gay. That would have been priceless", Sam smirked. Derek gave a low growl but otherwise ignored his older brother's comment.

"So she came back and gave me my order whispering to me that this Stiles fella seemed interested in me too. Unfortunately that was it for my restraint and I let the whole diner know my true feelings quite clearly. Anyway so the waitress backed off and went back to her little cliché. I ate moodily and when I finished and asked for the check she told me it was already paid for. Stiles had gone and paid her for my order including a generous tip to compensate for my rudeness. The moment I made my feelings clear to those diner customers they all turned against me. All except him", Derek carded his fingers through his boyfriend's hair lovingly as he told the story.

"Ah, the poor diner customers were shaking with fright when sourwolf here came and demanded to know why I paid for him. I explained it was meant as a friendly gesture and to think nothing of it. Without another word he stormed from the diner to the rear parking lot. Ignoring the warnings of the regular patrons I followed him out and caught up with him. Do you remember what happened next?" Stiles asked with a mischievous grin as he turned to look at Derek.

"I'm disgusted to admit I do", Derek breathed while something close to pain filled his face. "Well he started talking to me and I lost my temper. I let the wolf out", Derek whispered as he hid his face in his hand.

"You attacked him?" Laura and Cora cried simultaneously in horror before looking at each other and smiling. Laura was a big softy under it all.

"Yeah I attacked him. He came out and commented on my rudeness in a completely opposite fashion to the one he had adopted inside. Caring and good natured in public but outside he was like another person. I was on him before he finished speaking and was punching him full force while it was pouring with rain. Think horror movie setting for a murder and you would be close to it. I continued punching him until my fist grew sore before I switched to slashing him with my claws. Sometime after I started slashing him I realised this wasn't normal. A human, hell a werewolf wouldn't have been able to take a beating like this. I stopped pretty much as soon as I realised he must be something terribly powerful. I hadn't smelt anything so the sudden thought that I could be in danger made me pause. I started to walk away but that was when he spoke again. He knew just how to push my buttons. 'Is that all?' he said. 'I should have known. You're weak'. Well I turned around and began round two", Derek declared.

"Oh Derek how could you?" Talia looked disappointed. Derek looked up at her before he dropped his gaze and continued.

"His simple smartass comment enraged me enough that I was clawing him again while he laughed and kept whispering I was weak. After what felt like hours I stopped from sheer exhaustion, collapsing to the wet concrete. He stood and offered me a hand up. Before I could say anything he was gone", Derek mumbled. "And that was how we first met. Aren't you glad you asked?"

Cora looked horrified; instead of the blissful romance she had been expecting her brother had told her a horror story.

"So when you said last night that you want to get rid of him when you first met you really meant it literally", Peter mused quietly.

"Wait a minute though. Stiles you followed him out were a complete jerk for some reason and then laughed as he savagely attacked you?" Laura asked. "Why?"

"How about we save that answer for later? Once you hear more I think you will understand", Stiles answered. Laura was unhappy with the answer but accepted it.

"So what happened next?" Carl breathed.

"Well we didn't see each other for another week. I was out in the woods running when he started walking towards me. He was smirking and I heard him say 'Maybe she got what she deserved. Maybe Paige deserved to die. Huh, Derek?' Well I hadn't got over her death yet and once again I went savage and attacked him. This time I made sure to tear a chunk from his neck, much like you did last night sis. I thought that would be the end of it but as I walked away I heard him start to laugh again and I turned to see him leaning against a tree without a single scratch on him. This time I was truly terrified because I was alone and it was clear he was something no lone wolf could ever hope to beat. But he just whispered 'until next time' and took off again", Derek told them. He looked at his spell bound family and waited for someone to react.

"Damn it Derek. Tell us what happened next", Oliver gasped. His dad had always been a sucker for a good story.

"Well the next day I left the town, in fact I left the state of Texas hoping that I could lose him. It didn't work though. It never worked. For the next year he would appear almost weekly in random secluded places and bait me. He played on every fear and insecurity I knew I had and he even helped me discover a few extra. Every time it was exactly the same he would taunt me, I would fall for it and attack him mercilessly. I became inventive in my methods to kill him because I feared he was a personal demon sent to torment me. After about eight or nine months of this though I felt something change inside me. I felt lighter, happier almost. He still kept coming but it took him longer to draw me into a fight I knew I would lose. Also he seemed less sinister. It's hard to explain but it felt as if was there to help me rather than torment me. We passed another few months with me attacking but breaking out of the haze much quicker. The last of those times that I attacked him he defended himself. He moved so fast, faster than I had seen him move before and suddenly he was behind me with his arms locking my hands to my side", Derek paused.

Stiles took over the narrative which caused the Hale family to start slightly, "I whispered 'Well done' in his ear before I released him. I offered to buy him a drink but he refused. So I offered him the one thing I knew he couldn't resist." Now it was Stiles turn to pause because he was enjoying the attention.

"What? What did you offer him? It was sex was it?" Laura quizzed. It took her a moment to realise everyone was giving her a funny look. "What? I don't think that is too much to assume."

"No Laura it wasn't sex. I offered him answers. He had so many questions about me and my constant confrontations that served no purpose", Stiles said in a strange tone.

"But they did serve a purpose didn't they?" Carl asked eagerly hoping he was right.

"Yeah they served a purpose. I could tell after eight or so months that he had begun to heal; to recover from his loss. I plagued him with my presence and drew him into those so called pointless confrontations so he could release all his anger, his sadness and his pain. I continued for a few more months because of two reasons. First he was still healing. The anger at her death and its circumstances hadn't fully dissipated. He had merely accepted it. Also by now I was kind of infatuated with the guy and I couldn't see us hanging out then once a week have him try to kill me. It just wouldn't have worked", Stiles sighed. "So I hung around in the only capacity I could."

"So Derek went with you to get the answers he craved and that is when you two got together right?" Cora asked.

"No", Stiles answered shortly.

"But you just said that was the last time you baited him into a fight", Cora whined.

"Well it was but I didn't know how to deal with all the information I got that night", Derek replied swiftly. "I told Stiles that I needed some time and space to come to terms with it all and though it was difficult he allowed it. Three weeks later..."

"Three weeks?!" shrieked Cora. "You took three weeks to get back to him?"

Derek gave his little sister a disapproving look before he spoke, "Do you want to keep interrupting or do you wanna hear the rest?" Cora pretended to zip her lips and throw away the key so Derek took that as a sign he was safe to continue without her interrupting again. "So three weeks later and I still hadn't decided how I felt about the whole situation. I was still in the same town after three whole weeks which I knew meant something even if I wasn't ready to admit it. I was out in the forest on a full moon and I came across some hunters. The moment they saw my eyes they were all for killing me. I watched as the head hunter aimed his crossbow at my heart. They had me at their mercy since I was caught in their trap. He fired and I closed my eyes waiting for the inevitable. When I didn't feel the bolt pierce my chest I opened my eyes. Stiles was standing in front of me and he spoke in such a calm voice while twirling the bolt around absently, that I saw the hunters shiver. After seeing him pluck a bolt from the air with ease they knew he was someone to fear. He told them 'This wolf is under my protection. Leave or deal with me first'. Most of them were shaken badly enough to heed his warning or maybe they just had more sense. However one of them turned a shotgun on Stiles and fired. Stiles looked at the hunter amused before he threw the bolt at him, impaling him in the stomach. Well that was it the other hunters retaliated and Stiles incapacitated each with a single blow." Derek paused as he saw his family flinch as they imagined Stiles doing just that. "Turning to me he reached down and snapped the trap like the metal was kindling. I was wounded and couldn't run so he put me over his shoulder and ran. Back in town he apologised like the goofball he is for interfering. I mean come on he saved my life. I told him it was fine, I thanked him and before my brain even thought about it my mouth was inviting him to travel with me."

"Ahh", sighed both his sisters.

"Well we travelled for a few months as friends but I already realised even in those months that it was something more than friendship. Bless him, Stiles was so patient with me. I don't know what I would do without him", Derek breathed as he gently leant forward and squeezed his boyfriend's shoulder. Stiles rested a hand on top of Derek's lovingly.

"Okay but that covers three maybe four years", Oliver pointed out. "There is still another six years at least to account for. I mean Deaton only sent guy's after you at your mother's request. But after five years he came and told us that he couldn't any longer because you were no longer using the family money. How did you survive with no money son?"

"Dad there are more important things than money", Derek chuckled.

"Yes there are but I'm still curious", Oliver admitted.

This time it was Stiles turn to laugh, "I have money Mr Hale. And those other six years were rather ordinary we continued travelling but not just America. Since money was no object we travelled the world. Seriously did you expect an immortal not to learn ways of making money?"

"Oliver not, Mr Hale", Oliver replied. "And I guess you are right an immortal would have rather unique insights into making money."

Stiles was about to reply when everyone turned their head to the doorway and he followed their gaze. A large well built African American gentleman stood in the doorway. "Sorry to interrupt I was just hoping to have a private word with Laura quickly", the stranger spoke politely. "Sorry we haven't been introduced I'm Alan Deaton advisor to the Hale pack."

"Nice to meet you Deaton. I'm Stiles the immortal", Stiles grinned at the man in a devilishly handsome way.

"Oh really. I must apologise for my surprise but there are many varieties of immortal and very few that reside in this realm endlessly. Even fewer of those are morally acceptable. I hope we can get to know each other better soon", Deaton replied. Deaton moved away with Laura out of earshot for even the wolves.

"Don't mind Alan. He can be a bit paranoid about visitors to Beacon Hills. Once you get to know him he really grows on you", Talia said into the sudden quiet. Laura walked back into the room just as her mom finished speaking.

"It was nothing. Deaton was just hoping we might start a patrol around Beacon Hills. His sources warn of a descending darkness", Laura told them. "We can deal with it later."


	3. Wolf's outta the bag now

**A/N: Thanks guys for all the kind reviews. This story is sort of writing itself. The inspiration for this story is just so overwhelming that I feel the need to keep writing.**

* * *

Deaton hurried Laura to the Hale house quiet room where they could talk without being overheard. "Laura we can't talk for long before he gets suspicious so please just listen. I came to warn you that a darkness is descending on Beacon Hills only now I think maybe I was too late. Stiles might be the darkness I feared. I wasn't joking when I said very few immortals are what you could call morally acceptable. Immortals very often have their own agenda and it usually involves a lot of mortal deaths. Let's just hope he is one of the benevolent immortals."

"Well he is Derek's boyfriend so he can't be that bad, can he?" Laura asked.

"Don't accept that for what it looks like. I need to figure out what kind of immortal he is. Some immortals have power over the mind. He could be controlling Derek to get close to your family. Get to know him and see what you can find out. Bring your mom and see me in a couple of days. I'll see what I can find in the meantime", Deaton spoke quickly.

"Okay, I'll keep an eye out", Laura said as she opened the door and walked back to the front of the house. She saw Deaton out before she walked back to the living room to rejoin her family. As she entered she answered the question she knew everyone wanted to ask. "It was nothing. Deaton was just hoping we might start a patrol around Beacon Hills. His sources warn of a descending darkness", Laura told them. "We can deal with it later." Laura sat herself back down beside her husband. "So where were we?" she asked as she kept a careful eye on the immortal.

"We were about to start grilling the happy couple on their ordinary travelling years", Sam answered wiggling his eyebrows at his sister. His sister nodded.

"So you travelled around the world. Where did you go?" Oliver asked.

"Rome, Paris, Naples, Hong Kong, Tokyo. You name it we probably went there", Stiles answered with a grin. "Oh Der, do you remember that one time in Russia?"

"You mean the one out in the snow where I was attacked by that snow hound?" Derek asked.

"That's the one", Stiles laughed. A look of nostalgia spread across his face.

"So is someone going to tell us what happened? And what a snow hound is?" Peter asked a little irritated he needed to ask.

"Well I'm not sure how much you know about the supernatural. A snow hound is a rhino sized canine. Think of a bulldog swollen to rhino size and covered in thick amounts of hair. Well Derek wandered into this cave not realising it was the things den. He came back out rather quickly as he was being chased by this thing. Anyways snow hounds are slow but invade their home and you might as well be signing your own death certificate", Stiles told them.

"Couldn't you just kill it?" Peter asked.

"That's what I asked", Derek mumbled.

"No I meant you Derek", Peter grumbled.

"Actually no I took a couple of swipes at the thing but my claws could even break the things skin", Derek confessed.

"Well sure I could have but why would I? It hadn't done anything wrong. It was just following its instincts. I don't make it a hobby of mine to kill innocent creatures just because I could. That would just be horrible", Stiles answered in a disgusted tone. "It would be like hunting."

"And that right there is where we had our first big fight. The killing par tnot the idea of hunting", Derek clarified.

"Okay obviously we can't hear every story but there must be a few more you could share with us", Cora pleaded.

"Well there are but we discussed it last night and agreed it might be an interesting bonding tool for the pack if Laura will have us?" Derek made the statement into a question.

Laura watched as all faces turned to look at her. She was sure her discomfort showed on her face and she could hear the reluctance in her own voice as she answered. "Of course Derek. Pack means family. But I'm also going to be honest even if it hurts. I'm not sure I fully trust Stiles yet. Chalk it up to yesterday. What I suggest", Laura continued ignore Derek's look of outrage. "Is having both of you spend time around the pack. That way with time maybe we can begin to trust each other."

Stiles raised himself on to his knees and placed his hands on either side of Derek's face looking deep into his eyes. "That's fine Derek. What Laura suggests is very reasonable." Stiles slipped onto the werewolf's lap and turned to smile at Laura. "Thank you Laura that opportunity would be greatly appreciated. So when is the next pack meeting? I can't wait to meet them all again. I hope I didn't scare any of the young ones too badly last night", Stiles whispered sheepishly looking at Laura.

It was Laura's turn to laugh and laugh she did whole heartedly. "No they weren't scared too badly. They were actually quite excited to see mommy fight. That was the first time they've seen me in action. And to answer your question the next pack meeting was supposed to be a couple of days time but I think given Deaton's news maybe it should be moved up to tonight. I know it is rather early to have another but we need to keep everyone in the loop. I even thought about moving it to this afternoon in the hopes of fitting in some training but I didn't want to spoil family time", Laura admitted feeling guilty.

Stiles looked back at his boyfriends face hopefully for a moment before Derek nodded to him. "Yes!" Stiles cheered.

"What? What did Derek agree to?" Talia asked curiously.

"Stiles has heard me tell a lot of stories about the famous Hale pack and has been dying to see you all in action or at the very least training. I told him we would discuss it with Laura because she might want it to be a closed practise which meant he wouldn't get to see it", Derek explained as Stiles danced around on his lap.

"Please, please, please. Pretty please. Pretty please with sugar on top", Stiles began begging Laura with a puppy dog expression while the older Hale family members laughed at his eagerness.

"Oh god Laura please answer him so we can shut him up", Peter exclaimed suddenly.

"Stiles you may be present on two conditions. One you participate fully but controlled. If you're gonna be a part of this pack we need to know what you can do but I don't want you to give any pack members lasting injuries. Secondly you can only fight with those over the age of fifteen", Laura told him.

"Deal", Stiles accepted immediately.

"Well I guess I should get my betas to bring back the pups", Laura said as she pulled out her phone to make the call. After a short conversation Laura turned towards Talia, "Mom can I have a quick word?"

"Sure dearest", Talia replied following Laura from the room. Once in the safety of the quiet room Laura explained everything quickly.

"Do you think I made the right decision?" Laura asked her mum while biting her lip.

"Of course you did. Don't worry we will both keep our eyes open and we'll go see Deaton once we know Stiles capabilities", Talia encouraged her daughter. "Now let's go back."

* * *

An hour later the whole pack was gathered in a forest clearing behind the Hale house that had become the usual training grounds. Kira and Allison were off to one side as they both had a different fighting technique to the wolves. Stiles wandered over and greeted them with a smile, "Hello there I'm Stiles." He held out his hand to shake theirs.

"Hi, I'm Allison", the hunter smiled warmly as she shook his hand.

"And I'm Kira", Kira said shaking his hand.

"I must say I hear many stories about the Hale pack that made it unique but I would never have guessed a hunter or a kitsune would feel at home here" Stiles whispered to them softly. Both of them looked surprised at what he knew of them. "Oh don't worry no one said anything. Allison you last name kinda gives away that you are a hunter", he said nodding to her. "And knowing you are a kitsune is one of my talents. I can tell what manner of being anyone I meet is. That's how I knew Derek was a werewolf the first time I meet him. So will both of you be taking part in training?" he asked.

"Well I usually do my own thing. You know target practise unless Laura wants me to help train the wolves on their evasion or hunter knowledge", Allison replied.

"And I either practise solo or square of one on one with someone. But I didn't realise there would be training so I didn't bring my sword", Kira admitted.

"Ah no problem. Hold on a minute", Stiles smiled back at the young kitsune. Stiles reached his hand out and in a flash of light a katana appeared. He turned the blade round and handed the handle to her. "Why don't you try this one out?" Kira looked in awe at the blade he handed her. The balance was perfect. Taking a few steps away from the others she gave the sword a few swings and she immediately fell in love with it.

"Oh Stiles this is wonderful. Where did you get it?" Kira asked while still staring enthralled by the beauty of the sword.

"Oh that I got it from a Japanese sword smith in the fifteenth or sixteenth century", Stiles mused. "Fifteenth I think it was. Any way I thought you might like it so why don't you keep hold of it. Here's the sheath", Stiles said handing her the sheath that materialised in his hand. "Just promise me one thing okay?" He said and continued as he watched her nod. "Look after it. That sword is probably worth more than the Hale family fortune." He watched amused as she gulped.

"I guess you don't know the Hales as well as you think you do", Scott called. Stiles turned to see everyone watching them. "The Hales are stinking rich."

"Well while I'm sure they are rich Scotty I think I know the Hales better than you at least financially because I've known one of them for ten years. You've known them how long?" Stiles asked with a smirk on his face.

"A year and a half", Scott answered confidently.

"Well at last evaluation that sword is priced at a minimum of two hundred and twenty five million US dollars. But if I'm wrong Scott I'm sure someone will correct me", Stiles looked around waiting. After a moment of dead silence Laura decided to break it. She had never been one for silence it freaked her out.

"Scott, he is right. The Hale family could not afford that sword", she admitted. "Stiles would you mind explaining to me how you made it appear out of thin air though?"

"Of course alpha. You saw my speed, my strength and my healing last night along with my telekinesis. But I can also summon and banish items I own at will. For example", a flash of light flared above him and a lance dropped into his waiting arms. Stiles gave the lance a twirl around before throwing it into the air where it disappeared in another flash. "I've been around for a long time and you know an immortal grows bored sometimes. So I trained myself with weapons as a hobby. I am now proficient in melee combat. I should also probably tell you about my other ability", Stiles admitted with a grin.

"Hey Stiles", came a familiar voice from the edge of the forest. Everyone turned to stare in confusion as another Stiles walked up to the first and began to kiss him passionately. Stiles opened his closed eyes to wink at Derek who he saw was very much enjoying the sight. The second Stiles turned to the pack and gave a wave before he began to fade out of existence. "I create illusions", Stiles told Laura and waited for her to shake herself out of the shock.

"Wow. You've got quite the package haven't you?" she replied in a daze before she heard laughter erupt from her brothers, Scott and Stiles. Even Peter had a snicker. "What? What did I say something wrong?"

"No sis I don't think you said anything wrong. You were just hitting on Derek's guy. I mean you like his package", Sam chuckled at his sister. The laughing got worse as the realisation of her mistake dawned on her face.

"Okay, enough. Enough laughing at your alphas expense. Every pick a partner I wanna see everyone sparing. Stiles pair with Kira please I'd like to see your melee skills", Laura instructed.

"There's an odd number", Derek told Laura as he came to stand beside her and watch. "I'll just watch with you for now."

Stiles turned to face the young kitsune. "Don't worry I won't hurt you. I'm under orders", he told her.

Kira smiled shyly at him. "What weapon will you use?" She asked curiously.

Stiles gave her a wink and summoned a staff. "This should do", Stiles answered. The staff was a silvery metallic one with a few expensive looking gems inlaid in the ends for decorative purposes. The middle of the staff also had a grip pad of soft supple leather.

"Ready when you are." Kira bowed to him and Stiles returned it. At once the agile little lady launched a slash at his chest which he blocked with the staff. He continued to block her moves for a minute or two before he carefully launched his own attack. He kept the staff moving slow enough that she could block it. After his next attack he noticed she was moving quicker than before. He altered his speed to match it and continued sparring. After another minute or two he noticed she was moving faster again. She must be a thunder kitsune he thought. Thunder kitsunes he remembered tend to gain speed the longer they are locked in combat. Sweeping his staff behind her legs and knocking her down he placed the staff on her chest as a sign it was over. He removed it and helped her up immediately. "That was very good Kira", he complimented her.

"Yes Kira well done", Laura agreed. "Stiles what happened there?"

"You noticed it as well? Kira are you possible a thunder kitsune?" Stiles asked conversationally. Kira blinked in surprise. She had only discovered the other day that she was a thunder kitsune and had yet to tell the pack. She wanted to discover a bit more about it herself before she told them.

"Yeah I am", she replied.

"Did you realise that you were getting faster the longer we fought?" Stiles asked. Kira shook her head. "I didn't think so which means you probably only discovered your nature recently. There is still a lot for you to discover but I'll help you if you like", Stiles smiled at her.

"Thank you that would be great", Kira blushed.

"Okay well thank you Stiles for that display. Now brother I think it is time we saw how sharp your fighting skills are", Laura said turning on him.

Derek looked worried and glanced at Stiles who was a mirror image. "Laura I'm not sure we should get into this now", Derek mumbled.

"Derek if you're going to be in the pack again I need to know your strengths and weaknesses", Laura replied. "What are you scared of being bet by your sister, your alpha no less?"

"Fine have it your way", Derek sighed. He took of his leather jacket and threw it at Stiles who caught it. Laura shifted so her eyes glowed, also releasing her fangs and claws. Then she waited for Derek to do the same.

"Come on Derek you need to shift if we're going to do this", Laura explained as if talking to a young child.

"No I won't", Derek replied with complete confidence.

"Oh you got cocky again in the last ten years. Glad to see you got your confidence came back. Hope you don't lose it again when I bet you", she laughed as she went in for her first move. Derek dodged it which she admit surprised her but she hadn't exactly been very serious so she it shouldn't really be a surprise. She tried again and again but he continued to dodge her. "Come on Derek you can't win a fight by being defensive", she taunted him. Stiles sighed as Derek released his wolf. Secret was out of the bag now and this would only end horribly.

Laura looked up surprised to see Derek's once yellow wolf eyes weren't yellow, neither were the blue they would have become from taking an innocent life. They were the red eyes of an alpha. Yet Derek wasn't an alpha. He couldn't be. Laura would have sensed it. She couldn't sense his alpha status now and she should have been able to as soon as he returned to Beacon Hills. She focused her senses and jumped back as she discovered the truth. He smelt like Stiles. Not the way he would if he had Stiles scent on him, which he did. But his own scent reeked of power. Laura noticed all the others turn to them as the smell registered with them.

"Derek explain yourself right now", Laura commanded. "Why do you have alpha eyes? And why do you reek of power like your boyfriend?"

"I think it's pretty obvious don't you?" Derek answered her questions with his own.

"Stiles", Derek breathed as way of explanation, while Laura growled "Stiles" name as if it was the worst expletive she could think of. Derek gave her a warning growl for that. Before Laura could clear her head she rushed at Stiles. Derek intercepted her and received a punch straight to the jaw that knocked his head sideways. Derek retaliated by sending her flying with his own punch. The Hale pack watched as their alpha went flying straight towards the house. Before she collided with it though she froze in mid air and dropped gently to the floor.

"Derek was that really necessary? I see you're not the only Hale with anger issues", Stiles scolded as he placed Laura on the ground. "I think it is time we should be going Derek. Give your family and you sometime to calm down", Stiles reasoned as he took Derek's hand in his own.

"You're not going anywhere", roared Peter as he closed in on them.

"Really Peter? Did you not learn your lesson yesterday. I never make the first move because I can't but I will always make the last move. And if I want to leave there is nothing you can do to stop me", Stiles glared at him. A bright light enveloped both Stiles and Derek. It was bright enough that the pack were forced to look away and when they looked back both of them were gone.

"What did he mean?" coughed Laura as she stood shakily.

"What do you mean?" Carl asked.

"I think she is talking about how Stiles said he never makes the first move but always the last", Kira answered and was pleased to see Laura nod.

"Well the last move bit seems self explanatory doesn't it. I mean he is incredibly strong", Oliver offered.

"Yeah but that first bit is what bugs me", Laura admitted. "Now I think of it he hasn't made the first move each time."

"He said he can't make the first move. Maybe it's like a rule or something for his kind?" Kira suggested.

Laura looked as if she had been struck dumb by that idea. Maybe the kitsune was right. If she was that would hopefully help Deaton identify whatever he was quicker. And now after having just got her brother back after ten years she dreaded the thought that she might be losing him again. Laura didn't realise for a moment that her mom was talking to her.

"Laura? Laura? Are you okay?" Talia asked repeatedly as the pack moved into the house. Carl and Sam supported their injured alpha on their shoulders as they brought her into the living room and laid her on the sofa.

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter hopefully up tomorrow evening. Deaton is finally going to tell us what Stiles is.**


	4. Stiles is a what!

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. Here is the next chapter. I hope it was worth the wait.**

* * *

Laura and Talia were up and out early the next day hoping to speak with Deaton when he arrived at work. In fact they were so anxious to speak with the vet that they arrived at the veterinarian surgery before he even arrived. They sat there making small talk until they saw him pull up and head to open the door.

"Alan", Talia called as they walked towards him.

"Good morning Talia, Laura. To what do I owe the early morning visit?" Deaton asked as he pushed the door open and held it for both of them to walk through.

"Well something happened yesterday evening and we decided we couldn't wait any longer. We need to have at least some idea what we are dealing with", Laura answered quickly.

"Why don't you tell me what happened? It might help" Deaton spoke too calmly for Laura and it was frustrating. He moved through the building to his back office as he spoke.

"It's Derek", Talia answered in a frantic voice which concerned Deaton because she had always had a calm nature while she was alpha.

"What happened to Derek?" the vet asked.

"Well we had a training session and planned to use it as a way to see if we could discover more about Stiles. Everything was fine until I started training with Derek", Laura rushed her words out quickly. "He was dodging all my blows which I thought was weird since I'm an alpha and he's a beta. Then he wolfed out and he has red eyes. But he also stinks of power just like Stiles."

"Is that everything?" Deaton asked concern in his voice now as he shuffled the books around on his desk as he looked for something.

"No that's not all. Laura was angry with Stiles when Derek confirmed Stiles had something to do with his new eyes and smell. She went to attack him but Derek took the attack for him. Then he punched Laura across the yard like she was nothing. He had the same sort of strength we witnessed Stiles wield", Talia quickly filled the vet in.

"Okay I understand why you came to me. This might be even more serious than we realised", Deaton said and both werewolves shivered to hear the fear and uncertainty in his tone. "Tell me everything you know about him and I'll see if I can narrow down what he is. I got some research done yesterday so fire away. Ignore the speed, strength and healing. What else do we know?"

"He can throw people around with a wave of his hand", Laura offered.

"Telekinesis?" Deaton confirmed with a nod from Talia. "Good that narrows it down. What else?"

"Both of them can shield their scent and sounds. Like we didn't hear heartbeats or footsteps when they first arrived", Talia offered.

"Great. Narrows it down", Deaton muttered as he grabbed a book. "That eliminates half of them so far. About fifty species of immortal left that he could be."

"He can summon and banish his possession at will", Talia supplied quickly.

"Again good. Anything else?"

"He can create illusions that look absolutely real", Laura remembered.

"Umm I'm afraid that doesn't help narrow it down anymore", the vet answered as he flipped to a page in the book he had been looking for. "Now was there anything else that we know?"

"Well he and Derek disappeared in front of our eyes last night in a flash of light", Laura offered.

"Great that gets us down to five species. Okay well we've narrowed it down to five so that should help me speed up the research", Deaton reassured them.

"There was one other thing but we're not sure if it is important", Talia hesitated. "I mean we don't even know if the conclusion we drew was correct."

"What was it?" Deaton asked encouragingly.

"Well before he left Stiles said something about how 'he never made the first move because he couldn't but that he always made the last', which we assumed just meant he finished things with his devastating strength. But the first part confused us. We discussed it and thought maybe he literally meant what he said. Maybe he can't initiate combat for some reason. Like a rule for his species", Talia answered. She watched as Deaton's eyes showed an understanding while he was also frowning deeply.

"What is it? Do you know what he is?" Laura asked.

"I think you came to the right conclusion", Deaton admitted in a serious tone. "But..."

"But what?" Laura gasped.

"What is it Alan? I've known you a long time and I can see it in your eyes. You've got that look that tells me you don't want to tell me something", Talia breathed.

"I know what he is but it is both good and bad. From all the information you shared I can tell you that the immortal you know as Stiles is a god", Deaton whispered. "It's good news because that means he is bound by a cosmic law know as the law of directness. He may only attack you if you initiate it but when he does he can attack at full strength. That's part of the bad news."

"There's more?!" Laura exclaimed.

"Yes. Gods can live in this dimension but usually don't because they count themselves as superior beings. They are volatile beings that if you offend or anger it will be the last thing you do. Only their loved ones or another of their kind can stop them. There are however a few benevolent gods that stay in this realm. The malevolent gods that stay here only stay until they grew bored of the destruction they cause. Do we have any idea how long Stiles has been in this dimension", Deaton asked.

"No we have no idea", Talia murmured.

"No mom, we do. Remember the sword he gave Kira. He said he got it in the fifteenth century", Laura remembered.

"So he is either a benevolent that has found a reason to stay in this world or a malevolent that has had centuries to work on a master plan", Deaton mused. "I feel like I am missing something. The puzzle hasn't quite come together yet."

"Can we trust Derek's sense of perception? Or could he still have been mind controlled?" Laura asked uncertainly.

"Wait that is it", Deaton smiled happily. "You said Derek's scent reminded you of Stiles right and that he had the same calibre of strength?" Both wolves nodded for him to continue. "That's because he is no longer a werewolf. You already guessed this didn't you Laura?"

"Yeah I thought about it. I didn't want it to be true though", Laura admitted.

"No but this is good news. Gods can only change the mortal that holds their heart. If Derek is no longer werewolf then he must now be a god like Stiles. Their love has to be true for it to have worked so that means Derek can't be under mind control. We can trust Derek and by extension Stiles", Deaton explained.

Talia and Laura looked at each other and embraced hugging each other tight at the good news. When they broke apart though something occurred to Talia and she voiced her concern, "Deaton you said gods are bound by this direct law right but angering or offending one would be bad. If they are bound by this law how could they be dangerous if we don't attack them?"

Deaton looked at her solemnly before he answered, "I had hoped you wouldn't ask. They act indirectly through lesser creatures and demons. They can't hurt mortals, anything with a human soul but there are plenty of creatures and demons they can physically force to do their bidding."

"So say we inadvisable angered one are there any defences against them? I mean would there be a way to get rid of them?" Laura asked.

"Well there is but the information is difficult to get hold of. Every god has a metal that when engraved with their mark works as a protection. It weakens them to a point. But unless you knew which metal and what their unique mark is the simple answer is no", Deaton told them. "Of course to get rid of them you then need to beat the weakened god in combat. When a god is beaten they are banished and returned to their home dimension for a time. I wouldn't worry about that now though. You may have angered Derek yesterday by attacking his love but you forget his loved ones or another god are the only one that can calm them. Stiles is both. I'd wager Derek has already forgiven you. The question is what are you going to do now?"

"After hearing your counsel I think I need to find and apologise to both of them", Laura admitted. She hated apologising for anything even if she did something wrong.

"Before that Laura I think we should address something else. Alan you warned of a darkness coming to Beacon Hills. If this darkness is not Stiles then do you have any ideas what it could be?" Talia asked hesitantly.

"If it is not Stiles then I have no answer", Deaton replied awkwardly.

* * *

Stiles lay in the arms of his boyfriend as the sun rose and the first morning rays began to creep through the bedroom window. Yesterday had been going so well and then it turned into that train wreck disaster. He had slept but not for long and he wasn't sure how to go about fixing the problem. They had returned to Beacon Hills so Derek could be with his family but they never planned for his family to realise what he had become so quickly. They had decided to ease them into the idea by letting them get to know Stiles first. Well that had gone smoothly hadn't it? He lay there stressing about it as the sun began to warm his naked body.

Stiles realised Derek was awake when he felt a kiss placed on his neck. "Morning", groaned the werewolf god hybrid. For that's what he was. Derek was still everything he had ever been but now he was something so much more too.

"Morning you", Stiles mumbled as he turned so he could lie face to face with his lover. Stiles enjoyed mornings like this where they would both lay naked staring deep into each other's eyes. Mortals took so many things for granted and this was one of them.

"You're worrying", Derek scolded him.

"So what if I am?" Stiles asked. "One of us has to. Besides what are you going to do about it?"

Derek looked thoughtful for a moment before leaning in to kiss him. It started as just a peck on the lips but gradually built up. Licking Stiles lower lip he requested entry. Stiles forgot about his worry and immediately gave into Derek. As he felt Derek slide his tongue into his mouth he pulled them closer together. Bodies touching he wrapped his arms around Derek's neck and tangled his hands into his hair. They kissed for several minutes, cradling each other in their arms. Breaking their lips apart they relaxed and laid for a moment in comfortable silence.

"What do you fancy for breakfast this morning?" Stiles asked after a moment.

"I'll have whatever you're having", Derek murmured absently while dwelling on yesterday.

"Right shower you, while I cook then I'll shower while you eat. Afterwards we can discuss how to fix the situation. Besides I'll think better with some caffeine in my system", Stiles yawned. Stiles stood and pulled on some boxer shorts and a t shirt before he moved out of the room towards the kitchen.

Raiding the fridge he found some bacon, eggs, tomato and mushrooms. Setting a frying pan on the stove he started cooking the bacon and mushrooms in one. Then he cut the tomatoes and got a second frying pan so he could heat those with the eggs. He started toasting some bread and added the eggs to the second frying pan when he heard the shower turn off. Dishing up two plates of food a few minutes later he set them on the table and poured both of them some orange juice. Coffee already placed on the table he sat down and began to eat expecting Derek to join him any second.

By the time Derek joined him Stiles had pretty much finished his food. Standing and placing his plate and cutlery in the sink he moved behind his boyfriend of seven years. Placing his hands around the guy's shoulders he murmured, "You going to be able to hand the washing up, while I go wash up?"

"I'm sure I'll manage. It all looks great", Derek whispered back seductively as he placed a chaste yet lingering kiss on Stiles lips. "Now off with you." Stiles removed his arms and went to shower.

Coming back from his shower feeling refreshed he was pleasantly surprised to find Derek had cleared the place up immaculately. Stiles himself was a bit of a slob at times but it was his definite opinion that the kitchen should always be a clean and tidy space. "We've been together six years and this is the first time you are so meticulous about the state of the kitchen. What are you up to?" Stiles asked in a half hearted joking tone.

Derek looked up at him from the table but didn't answer instead they continued to stare at each other until Stiles moved to sit opposite him. "I think it would be best if you let me go back and see my family alone. Let me approach them and explain how you, how we both mean them no harm", Derek said slowly already knowing Stiles wouldn't agree that was what was best.

"Okay why don't you go apologise to your sister for swatting her like a fly last night then? I'm sure everything will be fine. The fact that if I hadn't stopped you last night you might have done more is insignificant right?" Stiles asked sarcastically. Shifting to a more comforting tone he continued, "Der, you haven't been an immortal for very long. It takes time to adjust. To learn how to control the heightened emotions. Why don't you let me go? I won't lay a hand on any of them. Except maybe Peter." Derek chuckled as Stiles joked of attacking Peter but it wasn't enough to convince him Stiles should go alone. Sure Stiles was a god, he couldn't die and pain meant very little at all. At least physical pain did. Emotional pain was on a different plateau altogether. Derek had never really understood that even when he made his choice but now he did. He didn't think he would find it so difficult, not after having developed such good control of his wolf.

"No, I need to do this Stiles. I just think that seeing you there would rile them up again. Then things might become a repeat of last night", Derek mumbled. "How about we just forget about it for today? Maybe all they need is some time to get used to it. Of course when they get used to it they have no way to get in contact with us yet", Derek realised.

"I wouldn't say that", Stiles smiled. Derek looked at him confused before he continued. "Isn't that right alpha Hale?" Stiles called out in a loud voice as he looked towards the door of their loft apartment that he opened with his mind.

"You'd be right Stiles", Laura admitted a few seconds later when she and Talia arrived at the door, surprised he had known they were there and Derek hadn't. "How did you know we would find you?" she asked curiously.

"Call it a sixth sense. I read people really well. I'm hardly ever wrong", Stiles smirked. "Though you found us earlier than I expected. I thought it would take longer to track where the newest Beacon Hill residents lived. So to what do we owe the visit?" Stiles asked seriously.

"Well after you left we calmed down and discussed it. We, the pack that is, agree that both myself and Derek over reacted. Obviously Derek hasn't told us everything yet but I suppose you haven't really had the time yet", Laura told them. "I wanted to apologise for my actions yesterday. Will you forgive me?" Laura asked looking at her brother.

"Don't apologise to me. Apologise to Stiles", Derek replied.

"Stiles will you forgive me?" Laura asked this time looking Stiles in the eye.

"There is nothing to forgive. I expected as much and was prepared for the outcome. However you should not be the only one to apologise. Derek don't you have something you want to say to your sister?" Stiles nodded.

"Laura I'm sorry I punched you like that. I'm still new to this and negative emotions specifically anger are difficult for me to squash", Derek apologised hanging his head.

"Thank you Derek, it is nice to understand your position better, well at least sort of", Laura laughed.

"We spoke to Deaton earlier who helped us partially understand the enormity of your situation", Talia added. "You were right when you said we need time to get used to it but not time apart. We need to spend time together as a pack, you two included."

"So with that thought in mind we would like to invite both of you over for the Hale camp out", Laura finished with baited breath. When neither her brother nor his boyfriend responded she felt the need to encourage them so she added, "Think of it as time to explain the whole situation to us without holding back any information. And no obligations if you wanna leave at anytime you are free to walk away." Laura bit down on her lower lip as she watched the gods have a silent conversation with just their eyes. Both turned to face her and she shifted footing feeling nervous.

"We would love to join you", Derek told her with the biggest smile she had seen on him yet. "I assume the camp out starts this evening in the usual place?"

"Yeah, that's right. So we will see you there this evening around five-ish", Talia exhaled in relief.


	5. First night camping

**A/N: So this chapter is a bit packed but I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Laura and Talia had left almost an hour ago and Derek hadn't yet stopped smiling. Stiles couldn't help finding it infectious. He completely understood why Derek was so happy and the fact was that it made Stiles almost as happy.

"So Der want to fill me in on what happens during a Hale camp out?" Stiles asked as he shifted on the sofa. He was currently lounging while Derek went through his habitual fitness routine. Stiles had tried to explain soon after Derek became a god hybrid that it would no longer have any effect. Gods were perfect in the mortal sense of the world but Derek still liked to do it. He used it as a way to release pent up energy and frustration.

"You know, we do all the usual camping stuff", Derek answered as he switched from sit ups to press ups. "The best part is the pack run in the woods. As pups we all used to race each other. Cora was always very fast for her age and actually won most of the time."

"Well hurry up and put your shirt back on because if we are going camping tonight we need to go shopping beforehand", Stiles thrilled excited at the idea. Stiles loved the chance to shop because it was such a mortal concept. Gods didn't shop. If they wanted something they forced someone else to bring it to them. Derek groaned at the excitement he heard in Stiles voice but Stiles ignored it.

"But my family has everything we need", Derek replied knowing full well nothing would deter Stiles from a shopping trip.

"They may have everything we need but we are going to take everything we need. Plus I wanna get some extra pieces", Stiles grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the door before Derek even had his tight black t shirt on fully.

* * *

"Okay we bought ourselves a reasonable size tent, sleeping bags, camp stove, hiking boots..." Stiles mumbled as he listed off the items they had spent the last couple of hours picking out.

"Reasonable size tent? The tent is only for two of us and you bought a tent big enough for half the pack", Derek grumbled. Stiles wasn't listening so he didn't bother complaining anymore.

"Derek I think we should split up. I've got a couple of surprises I want to pick up so why don't you take that back to the jeep and then head over to buy the groceries for the trip. Don't skimp on anything and don't give me that look. We both know werewolves and gods eat a lot", Stiles frowned as Derek went to argue.

"Fine. Meet you back by the jeep in an hour?" Derek offered.

"Sounds good", Stiles replied as he gave a peck on the lips and rushed out of sight. Stiles headed straight to the nearest jewellers and began browsing the rings they had on display.

"Can I help you sir?" a well dressed middle aged blonde employee asked as she walked over to Stiles.

"Umm, well I was just looking for a ring. I've only recently come to town but I saw the design before in one of your other stores. It was a titanium band with a triskelion of gold. In each of the three branches you had a different gem", Stiles explained.

"You mean the one with a topaz, a ruby and a diamond?" she asked nodding to his description.

"Yes that's the one", Stiles answered excitedly. "When I enquired before I was told you could engrave them for an additional small fee. Is that correct?"

"It certainly is sir. You are very well informed. Would you like me to fetch one for you to look at?" she asked sensing a good sale.

"Yes please that would be greatly appreciated", Stiles smiled.

"One moment then", she replied causally touching his arm before moving off. Stiles spent a few moments looking at the other pieces before she returned. "Here we are sir", she said handing him a little black jewellery box. Stiles opened the box to find the perfect ring sitting on the plush purple satin that lined the inside.

"This is exactly what I wanted. Now let us talk payment", Stiles handed the ring back in the box as he walked with the employee to the till situated at the back of the store.

* * *

Derek began drumming his fingers on his thigh again as he waited for Stiles. His lovable idiot of a boyfriend was late and he was sure as usual it had to do with him over indulging in purchases. Sure enough a few minutes later a heavily shopping laden Stiles was jogging to the jeep. Derek sighed to himself because it looked like Stiles had gone even more overboard than usual. Stiles dumped his many bags in his beloved jeep before he climbed in the driver's seat and started the engine.

"Jeez Stiles how much did you buy? You said you wanted to pick up a few surprises not half a store" Derek grilled him as Stiles pulled out of the mall parking lot and headed back to the loft.

"Ah the stores I went in had a sale on so I couldn't help myself. It'll be worth it eventually when you see what I bought", Stiles scoffed at Derek's annoyance. "Right now we just need to get back to the loft then I can gift wrap my surprises and pack our clothes. Meanwhile you can organise the camping supplies and food for the trip", Stiles instructed.

"So I don't even get to see the surprises?" Derek asked.

"Nope. Not until tonight", Stiles smirked at him as he pulled up outside the apartment block. Stiles turned off the engine and was already gathering bags from the back before Derek was even out of the jeep.

"Someone is eager", Derek commented.

"First trip with my boyfriend's family, you can bet I'm eager. I wanna get there early and make sure everything is perfect. I don't want anything to go wrong this time", Stiles rambled quickly.

"So it's nerves?" Derek questioned a little surprised a supremely powerful being like Stiles got nervous.

"Well in case you haven't noticed Der, my first impression was kind of fragile because we pulled that immature prank, the second went okay until they discovered what I did. I'm determined that my third attempt impresses your family. Don't laugh you may think I'm silly for caring about their approval but they are your family. They matter to you and so their opinion of me matters", Stiles continued to ramble as they made the way up the stairs to the loft. "Right it is half two now so I suggest we move as soon as we are ready. I need maybe fifteen, twenty minutes to wrap and pack. That enough time for you?"

"Sure, I'll be ready", Derek replied as he set the bags down on the table. The moment Stiles was in the bedroom with the door shut he rushed to put some of his personal shopping away while the gifts he bought he piled on the bed for wrapping. Once the new clothes were away he wrapped all the gifts he had bought and placed them in the bottom of the bag. He added the clothes they would need for the trip including some spares. He then moved across the room to gather the new toiletries he had bought and added those to the bag. With the bag packed he walked back to the front door and placed it with the others.

"We all set?" Derek asked as he came round the corner from the kitchen with a freezer box in each hand.

"We are if you're finished", Stiles replied as he wrapped his arms around Derek's waist and looked up at him. "Are you ready to spend the whole weekend with your family?"

Derek nodded and leant down so their foreheads were touching. "I can't wait to be honest. I've missed them for so long that being away from them again is hard. Even if I've only been back a couple days."

"Well come on then grab the bags and let's get this show on the road", Stiles whispered in his ear before grabbing hold of half the bags. Stiles waited for Derek to grab the rest before they reached out to hold each other's hand again. Both were smiling widely at the anticipation of the upcoming camping trip as they teleported away in a flash of bright light.

* * *

Stiles looked around the camp site when they arrived. It looked like any other camp site but he could tell from the vegetation that lined the perimeter that they were far deeper in the woods than normal mortals would choose to camp. It was the perfect site for a family of werewolves. Dropping their bags beside the fire pit Derek took a moment to breathe in the air, look at the familiar landscape and just bask in the nostalgia that the place created within him.

"Hold up Stiles. What are you doing?" Derek asked suddenly as Stiles placed the tent equipment on the ground to one side of the clearing and stepped back.

"Putting up the tent. What did you think I was going to do?" Stiles answered as he turned back towards it. He began to whisper words but was suddenly cut off when Derek's hand was covering his mouth.

"Nope not that way. We are doing this the way I always used to as a kid. We are putting the tent up manually no magic", Derek told him before he removed his hand. Stiles flashed him a 'you're joking right' look before he realised Derek was serious.

"Fine we do it your way", Stiles grumbled. Derek who had moved over to the tent glanced back at him with a calculating expression.

"Stiles why don't you let me put the tent up while you set up the chairs and gather wood for the fire?" Derek suggested. "Let me have my odd habits. Setting up a tent used to be fun." Stiles just looked at the man he loved as if he had lost his mind before nodding. Reaching into another bag he pulled out the fold up camp chairs and table they had bought and placed those beside the fire pit. Heading in the opposite direction to the tent he headed into the forest to gather wood for the fire like Derek suggested. As he walked he picked up the small pieces that would serve as kindling and put it in the basket he was carrying. When the basket was full he returned to the campsite and placed that down before wandering back the same way to find some larger pieces that would be used to keep the fire going. When he returned with that and set it beside the fire pit he wandered over to where the tent was supposed to be.

"How's the tent coming along?" Stiles sang out to a cursing Derek.

"Why did we have to buy such a big tent? It's impossible for one person to put this up alone", Derek growled lowly in frustration.

"We bought such a big tent because it was the best one they had. And if you would just let me put it up the way I planned you wouldn't need to get all growly", Stiles said in his 'I know best' voice.

"Fine put it up the way you want", Derek huffed in defeat before he moved away to stand beside him. Stiles spoke a few words in the same odd language he always used to invoke magic and Derek watched as pieces flew together and the tent erected it's self in seven seconds flat. "Show off", Derek muttered.

"Ahh, don't be grumpy mr", Stiles cooed as he hugged Derek from the side. "You can help the others when they arrive. I'm sure Scott won't be able to pitch his tent." Derek considered this and eventually he stopped scowling. Stiles picked up their bags as the tent flap zipper opened and revealed a spacious tent with a divider splitting the tent almost in half. Stiles pulled out another two fold up chairs and table which he put in the front half of the tent with most of the bags. Then he moved to the back and began taking out the sleeping bags and other items one would generally find in a tent. Once he was finished arranging the things in the tent to his satisfaction he sighed in relief. They had about two hours till Laura had arranged to meet them but Derek had already told them that the Hale family would be here at least half an hour earlier than stated, they always were. That left them an hour and a half of alone time in the woods.

"What is the plan now?" Derek asked as he came into the bedroom part of the tent. Stiles gave him the most seductive look he had ever seen as he spoke in an equally seductive voice.

"My plan is to have my way with you until your family turn up and I have to be more respectable", Stiles admitted as he grabbed the werewolf and pulled him down on to the sleeping bags and began kissing him passionately. Breaking away after a moment he smirked at his werewolf, "What are your plans?"

"Shh, no more talking", Derek breathed before he was attacking Stiles lips, pulling the lower lip away and forcing his tongue into a wild dance with Stiles own tongue. Stiles heard moaning but he couldn't tell if it was his own or Derek's. Reaching down he pulled the black skin tight t shirt up and over Derek's torso. Breaking the kiss for a moment he finished pulling it over the werewolf's head. Placing his lips back where they were too busy to talk he pushed the man back until he was on top and pressed flush against the muscular body he never tired of seeing. Stiles could feel the passion between them as his trousers began to feel too constricting. He could tell Derek felt it as well.

* * *

"Umm Stiles", Derek whispered a while later, Stiles head resting on his chest.

"Yes Derek?" Stiles turned to look at him.

"My family will be here shortly. Your third impression might be better made if we were both fully clothed and not in a tent that stinks of arousal and lust", Derek smirked.

"How soon? Can you already hear them?" Stiles blushed as he realised Derek was right. He was up and pulling his shirt on in an instant while throwing Derek's at him.

"Yeah I can hear them. They are only a couple of minutes away", Derek blushed as well when he realised there was no way to erase the scents from the tent in time.

"Shit", Stiles yelped as he focused on shielding the tent. Something he should have thought of before they started making out.

"Well done. Just in time", Derek whispered to Stiles as they heard voices approaching the outside of the tent. They moved to the entrance holding hands and greeted the Hale pack tensely as if afraid they had been caught in the act of making out.

"Hey", Stiles called rather loudly.

"Oh wow. This is your tent?" Issac whistled as Allison, Kira, Scott and Erica and him approached.

"Yeah this is our tent. Someone didn't want a smaller more suitable sized one", Derek admitted. Stiles could hear something close to guilt in Derek's tone but luckily no one else seemed to pick up on it. "Anyone need help setting up their tent?" Derek offered helpfully.

Scott whipped his head up looking grateful, "I'd really appreciate it. I've never really been a camper and all the poles look the same to me." Derek walked over and took the tent bag off the boy. Stiles watched as Kira and Erica drifted over to sit on the logs by the fire pit. Allison grabbed Issac's arm and using her hunter wildness skills set about pitching their tent with his help. As they started the rest of the Hale pack showed up. All of them were used to this so they began to pitch their tents after exchanging greetings.

Stiles moved over to sit with Erica and Kira while they waited for the rest to finish setting up. "So ladies have you both been camping before?" he asked conversationally.

Erica snorted before she answered, "No before I received the bite I was an epileptic. My epilepsy was rather bad and my doctors advised against strenuous outdoor activities."

"I have but not for many years", Kira answered shyly.

Stiles laughed so hard at Kira's response that he had to wipe tears from his eyes before he could explain why. "Don't worry Kira I'm sure the last time I went camping was much longer than you", he chuckled and they both joined in.

"So Stiles", Erica hummed. "When we got here you were already set up. Do I want to ask what you were up to?"

Stiles felt his face grow slightly warm but he controlled his expression, "You can ask. We had just finished setting up and gathering wood for the fire." Stiles lied and was so glad that due to his natural shielding they couldn't hear his heartbeat to tell he was lying.

Kira sensed that Erica was making Stiles feel uneasy and tried to steer the conversation into calmer waters, "We didn't see any cars in the lot when we arrived. How did you get here?"

"We came the same way we left last night", Stiles answered causally unsure if talking about last night was a good idea. He got his answer when most of the pack tried to hide the frowns that flashed across their faces. He was saved from answering anymore questions when Derek arrived and wrapped his hands around Stiles neck from behind in a comforting gesture. Scott, Allison and Issac joined them as well. Talk of what activities they would like to do this weekend began and within minutes of starting the rest of the Hale pack had finished assembling tents and gathered around the fire pit.

Scott and Kira were sharing a tent beside Stiles and Derek on one side with Allison and Issac next to them. On the other side of Allison and Issac was Cora and Erica's tent. Laura and Carl had a tent on the other side of Derek and Stiles with their three children in the tent next to them. On the other side of the camping lot was the tent shared by Peter and Sam. Talia and Oliver beside them which left a small gap before Cora and Erica's. The  
Hale pack arranged themselves around the fire pit with Derek and Stiles to one side of Laura who took the head of the almost complete circle. "Right well as you are all aware this morning I visited my brother and Stiles and asked them to join us. I want you to treat them as you would any other pack member", Laura spoke softly yet loud enough for everyone to hear her. "Now we have all set up I would like to start the weekend with a Hale family tradition; a run through the forest along the marked route. The last two back will be nominated to clear away after dinner tonight. I obviously won't include Allison or Kira in this as without supernaturally enhanced speed that would be unfair; therefore their significant other will be responsible for both of them. Allison and Kira will remain here and look after the pups."

"Umm Laura", Stiles mumbled quietly.

"Yes Stiles?" she asked turning to the right to look at him.

"I would like to offer to stay here and watch the pups with Kira and Allison since Derek and myself will win his hands down", he whispered as he met Laura's eye.

"Very well Stiles and Derek may sit out if they wish to but no one else", Laura agreed.

"I think I'll come anyway. It'll be nice to run with the family again. I'll just slow down to keep pace with others", Derek mumbled.

"Stiles count down from five please. Everyone get ready", Laura instructed.

"Five... Four... Three... Two... One... Go!" Stiles called out. The space was empty in a heartbeat as every werewolf made off for the gap in the clearing between the two tents.

* * *

Stiles was glad that he had told Derek to buy a lot of food because after just one meal with the pack he could tell they were a ravenous bunch. The Hales had obviously brought a lot with them but as Derek and Stiles agreed last minute to accompany them it was just good manners to help them out. After a feast of sausages and burgers Allison and Issac were the ones elected to handle the clearing up. Issac had been the last to cross the finish line just a few seconds behind Erica and Scott. Stiles offered to help them and so he found himself carrying a load of plates and cutlery through the dark forest five minutes to the river.

"So Issac, Allison you wanna wash and I'll dry?" Stiles offered.

"Sure", Allison smiled at him. Issac nodded as he begun to wash things in the river. "Thanks for helping us with this. You didn't have to you know", Allison said gratefully.

"Its fine", Stiles smiled at them. "It gives us some great bonding time. I hope you can forgive us for last night." Stiles paused and bit down his lower lip as he waited for a response.

"We don't know much about the situation if we're honest. Laura told us all earlier that you are to be trusted but apart from that we know nothing", Issac mumbled.

"Besides Stiles you've been the nicest guy since that little prank you both pulled, Derek loves you clearly and you gave Kira that really expensive sword. I don't know what you are or what you have changed Derek into but you're a nice guy", Allison whispered without meeting his eyes. "Okay we're all done here. We should probably get back." Allison began gathering up the clean stuff, nudging Issac to do the same.

Stiles gathered up the rest and began to follow them back through the forest in a semi comfortable silence. The walk took slightly longer as the forest was now darker. Reaching the camp site they put the clean equipment into Stiles and Derek's tent which was being used as storage due to its extra space.

Once everyone was seated around the fire again Laura began to speak. "I would like us to welcome Stiles to the pack tonight and for us to welcome Derek back. Stiles", Laura turned to face him. "You know we visited Deaton this morning and that he gave us some information. I would like to now ask for your permission to share that information." Stiles considered for a moment considering the fact that he had no idea just how much they knew. Derek put his shoulder round his boyfriend to show his support and Stiles slowly nodded.

"Well there is no easy way to say say it so I'm just going to come out and say it. Stiles is a god", Laura announced loud enough for everyone to hear. Silence followed her statement as everyone except Stiles, Derek and Talia were shocked into stillness.

"You're telling us this little immature twerp is some all powerful immortal?" Peter scoffed.

Laura looked over at her uncle with a look of irritation as she answered, "Well sort of as best as we can tell. Stiles or Derek would be more qualified to answer these sort of questions but you have seen what they can do Peter. I don't think it would be wise to piss them off. Deaton warned us against making an enemy of a god." Peter didn't look persuaded.

"Wait you said Derek would be more qualified to answer why is that?" Scott asked. As always he was the one a little far behind on the uptake.

"We don't know how or why but it seems Stiles made Derek a god as well", Laura explained in her patient voice.

"Umm if I might interrupt and answer a few questions before we go any further", Stiles interjected. Laura gave him a nod and he continued, "Firstly Peter. I am not all powerful but I am considerably more powerful than any of you. Call me an immature little twerp again and I will give you hell." Stiles glare was enough to cause the werewolf to swallow. "Secondly as to Derek being a god the how and the why is not important. What is important is you understand Derek is still a werewolf he always will be but now he is something more. He is a werewolf god hybrid. That makes him the most powerful werewolf there is but at the same time he has to follow certain rules just like I do. The major one being neither of us can attack unless attacked first. Another thing to remember is gods emotions can change in an instant. Sometimes we may seem like two different people but it's just that we process emotions differently to mortals."

"So much for giving me hell then", Peter sassed. While the Hale family looked over at him in annoyance the remainder of the pack noticed the smiles on the faces of both gods. Derek leaned into his love and whispered in his ear, "Show him who he's dealing with."

Stiles turned and gave him a quick peck on the lips before he throw his hand out towards Peter and spoke the words of power he needed to open a dimensional rift. "Come forth soldier of the damned. I, Stiles god of magic command you", Stiles added to give himself a sense of flair. The pack watched as a humanish figure covered in what looked like bones stepped through the gateway and knelt in Stiles direction. Peter took a few steps back from the thing as he muttered, "That's... That's a berserker demon."

Stiles satisfied that his point had been made spoke again to the demon, "Return to where you came from." The demon nodded and walked back through the rift which snapped closed behind it. Stiles turned back to face the majority of the pack as he spoke again, "I am a god of magic. The witches and other practitioners of magic in this world worship me. Now I have a gift for each of you." Stiles smiled as the seventeen jewellery boxes appeared in his arms in a flash. Handing one to each member including Derek he called gleefully, "Open them, then."

He watched as each member of the pack opened and stared at the ring in wonder. "Just thought it might be nice to have a little memento to help you remember this weekend", he whispered.

"It's beautiful", Cora breathed in a tone just as quiet. Derek who had released Stiles from his arms brought him close again and breathed, "It really is. It's almost as beautiful as you."

"You all know what the different spirals mean; Alpha, beta and omega. The ruby represents the alpha and the topaz represents the betas but in a pack there are no omegas so the diamond represents the moon", Stiles muttered. "I thought the symbolism might be nice."

"On behalf of my whole pack I would like to thank you for the amazing gifts", Laura said to Stiles. "We look forward to getting to know you but for tonight the meeting is adjourned. Get a goodnights sleep everyone because tomorrow will be a very busy day of activities." Laura dismissed them all before she moved over with Carl to thank Stiles again personally before she put her children to bed and they both turned in for the night. Talia, Oliver, Sam and Peter also decided to turn in.


End file.
